Judge Q
Judge Q is a former member of the Judges. He is the one who recruited and later trained Han Dae-Wi for the G.O.H Tournament. It is stated by Mu-Jin, that he is a lineal descendant of a Joker, Xiao Chen believes that he is a member of the Clown Bloodline. 17 years after RagnarÖk, he defeats Kim Doo-Shik and becomes a member of The Six. He also met and eventually married Han Dae-Ryeong, with whom he has 3 kids. Appearance Judge Q is a tall man, wearing the typical Judge uniform but often seen with his suit off. His green hair is brushed back in a messy manner reaching barely past his neck. He is the only Judge seen to wear glasses. Seventeen years after the events of RagnarÖk, Q has grown a light facial hair around his jawline and upper lip and sports three large scars on the left side of his face (one that runs down his left eye, one that runs diagonally across his face and a smaller one intersecting the bottom of the first scar). Q later has his scars removed at his wife's request. Personality Q has a very arrogant and bull-headed personality. He seems to consider himself a great fighter, and does not take losing lightly, usually wanting to do a rematch if he lost in a way he didn't like (which is almost always). He will try to keep his cool however when fighting, but his temper can get the best of him. Despite his negative traits, he seems to deeply care for people, shown when he very angry hearing about Shim Bong-Sa's death at the hands of Drake McDonald. He had tried to even blame Park Mu-Bong for not doing his job in protecting them. He loves to eat, noted when he decided to train Han Dae-Wi if he were to cook for him. He eats fast and messily, often getting food splattered on his face and clothing. He in general has a rather messy, and unorganized way of taking care of his life, as he's often getting himself into debt, and had lost his home after destroying it when fighting against Drake McDonald and the other priests. However, he was quick to adapt to living a not-so-fancy lifestyle, having made a cardboard box home with other homeless people and not minding eating ramen every other day. He acts before he thinks. He seems to have a strong rivalry with Judge R, both throwing taunts and insults at each other whenever they can, and eventually clashing when annoyed enough. Q had taunted R for getting his arm broken by Jin Mo-Ri, stating that he'd rather die than live with the humiliation. He does not seem to take betrayal lightly as well and began to further despise R when he found out that he had betrayed Mu-Bong and was secretly working with Nox. RagnarÖk and his fall to debt makes him more humble and helped him greatly when he was given the chance by Mu-Bong to rebuild his fortune. He no longer takes money for granted and supports the community. He has also become less arrogant, as despite him managing to beat Kim Doo-Shik in a fight he does not consider himself a member of the Six, stating that he won the fight through luck and that 9/10 times he would lose a fight to him. Judge Q loves his family and is willing to go through great lengths in order to protect them. He made a deal with Mu-Bong to get him Jaecheondaesong's crown, in exchange for his family/company's protection. This care even extends to his brother-in-law, whom he had a mentor-like relationship with prior to RagnarÖk, and promised his sister that he would look after him. Upon discovering that Dae-Wi was still alive he stated that he was proud to see him become so strong. Plot A Round With God Judge Q is first seen recruiting Han Dae-Wi. When Han Dae-Wi asked for 100 million as the prize money, he accepted the request and left claiming that he was glad as he likes to keep conversations short.He was seen with other Judges while observing the preliminary rounds of the tournament and taunted Judge R for getting his arm injured by the hands of Jin Mo-Ri. Both of them were about to start fighting, but were stopped by the other Judges. He later battles Jin Mo-Ri but Mo-Ri easily beats Q after taking off his glasses then making him fall, pissed he tried again but failed twice to make three losses in total. When Mo-Ri got between the fight of Gang Man-Suk and Go Gam-Do, all the other Judges went in to stop him. Q saw how Mo-Ri power level went up and realize how the latter injury R arm. R and Q later went to a unknown factory to have a battle while O was watching wihtout them noticing. Q ask that it been a while since they fought which R respond by reminding him to quit smoking. R and Q started they fight by moving in high speed which damage the factory around them. R summon a wind attack to strike Q, but the latter dodge it in time. R then summon a hurricane like wind, which made both Q and R serious about their fight, but then they were stop by their boss Park Mu-Bong with his strange power. Q was upset that Mu-Bong stop their fight and almost reveal Mu-Bong real name which he was stop yet again with Mu-Bong power. The judges, after a narrow vote and Bak Mu-Jin's decision, they decide for him to reenter the tournament only if he can beat Judge Q, needing only a single strike to win. Q, although initially reluctant, only decides to fight after Jin constantly complains that he wants to fight R. Q knocks him unconscious with one punch, saying they'll officially fight to determine his fate in the tournament later. Q was then waiting for Mo-Ri to appear in the area which he end up being almost late for, but manager to came. Q, thinking the match would be over quickly, strikes at Jin quickly, only for Jin to suddenly appear infront of him and takes of his glasses, and knocks him over softly. Q, very much angry, attack Jin even though the match is over. Jin fights back, the Sage's Pill taking over his subconscious, and quickly overwhelms him, only for Q to suddenly stop him. Q's GP spiked up to 2500, with a image of a Joker appearing behind him. Q slashes him, causing the judges to stop him. Na comes into the arena to confirm Jin is dead, only for him to stand up again. R comes up and tells Jin to stop, only for R to knock Jin unconscious, just as Jin was about to say he was hungry. Abilities Judge Q is one of the recruiting staff for the G.O.H tournament and is a very strong character. He gave Jin Mo-Ri his second defeat. Once the limiter is removed, he has a very high GP of 2500. Superhuman Strength: Judge Q shown a high level of strength by knocking down Jin Mo-Ri (unawakened) with one punch. Superhuman Endurance: Judge Q's endurance is shown to be monstrous, capable of taking attacks from enemies and even standing up after being stabbed by a broadsword twice. Charyeok Joker: Judge Q's charyeok is a Joker. Q can use Joker individually or the scythe during battles. Q's charyeok can be considered as unnamed, a not famous charyeok. Since he is a lineal descendant of this Joker, He is capable of both Direct Contract and Powerlenderization. In Direct Contract and powerlenderization, Q dons a mask and a cape. Cards: He uses cards to fight and can pierce even metals and walls using the cards. The cards can be moved telekinetically, either to defend or attack. *'Joker Card': Q also has a joker card which can summon the Joker in times of need. When Drake McDonald tried to slash Q, the arms of the Joker from the card protected Q by stopping the blade. Later, during his battle with Axley, the Joker was summoned separately from a card stuck to wings of Axley. Scythe: He can further create a scythe using the joker card. He is very proficient at using the scythe. The scythe can also cause large scale destruction. In his battle against Drake McDonald, he easily defeated him by cutting off both his arms and slashing across his body. He also showed the ability to summon small scythe like blades from each card separately. Recently, he has shown to also use the scythe and spin it rapidly to appear like a giant rotating disk and send it flying. When he used his power as lineal descendents, the sycthe he used is the sycthe of the joker itself. The sycthe become more ornate with gold patterns *'Small Blades': Small scythe shaped blades can be summoned from all different cards. They can even cut through angels easily. Charyeok Techniques *'Black Magician': A skill that seems to make his cards have a mind of their own and attack their given target. *'Joker's Prank': Q leave a joker card behind that will summon a joker when an enemy gets close. The Joker will then restrict the enemy's movement.Chapter 241 Direct Contract * Grand Circus: a direct contract skill, Q summon Four clowns around himself of various sizes and they attack Q's opponent. *''Self-Projection: a direct contract ability that enabled Q to make a clone/projection of himself using a joker card. Powerlenderization *'Shuffle:One of the technique he can use in powerlenderization. As the name implied Q will shuffle his cards and take 5 cards. the 5 cards will be graded according to hands in poker and Q can use it as an attack. the greater the hand, the greater is his attacks. These techniques seems to use up a lot of GP as he had to lift his limit to level of the six. **Eight of Hearts, One Card: This technique summoned one joker who move through Q's cards **Five of Clovers, Triple:This technique let Q summoned more jokers **Ace of Spades, Three of Diamonds, Two Cards:This technique summoned jokers wielding small blades through the destroyed jokers **Straight Clovers:Summoning a Joker head from the floor to eat the opponent. **Unknown Shuffle:Summoned A giant joker to squash the enemies **Pantomime''': A technique Judge Q uses as Lineal descendent of the Joker after he got Straight flush in shuffle. It "copies" his opponent's attacks and turns them into a deck of 52 cards. If the 52 cards are used up, the 53th card, the joker, can be used to apply all damage taken by Judge Q back to his opponent 100-fold. 17 years after RagnarÖk, this technique becomes so powerful it covers all of Earth and is able to stop Geundowun's lighting strike. Image Gallery TGOH_-_CH098_-_Judge_Q.png JudgeQ's_scythe.png|Joker Q's joker card.png|Joker Card Q's scythe attack.png|Slicing Multi-Blade attack.jpg|Creating Small blades from cards GOH_ch14_p06.jpg|Judge Q prepares to fight judge R GOH_ch14_p14.jpg|judge Q vs Judge R GOH_ch14_p17.jpg|Judge Q protects against Judge R Attacks Q's Direct contract Grand Circus.jpg|Q's Direct Contract Q Powerlenderization.jpg|Q powerlenderization Q using Shuffle.jpg|Q using Shuffle Q eight of hearts one card.jpg|Eight of Hearts one card Five of Clovers triple.jpg|Five of Clovers Triple Three of Diamonds, two cards.jpg|Three of Diamonds, Two Cards Straight Clover.jpg|Straight Clovers Q's unknown shuffle.jpg|Summon giant Joker Straight Flush.jpg|Straight Flush Q pantomime.jpg|Pantomime Q summoned his ancestor's real sycthe.jpg|Q summoned Joker's real sycthe Q's powerlenderized sycthe revert to base form.jpg|Q's sycthe back to normal after deactivating powerlenderization pantomime.PNG|Pantomime covering Earth References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Lineal Descendant Category:Human